Users have access to a wide variety of network-based services, e.g., web services. These services may support a wide variety of user interaction with a wide variety of different types of content. This may include word processing services to compose documents, a spreadsheet service to configure a spreadsheet, an image editing service configured to create and edit images, sound editing services, and so on. For example, a user may utilize a word processing service to create a document, a copy of which may be maintained by the service “over the cloud.”
In some instances, however, users may desire to store sensitive information as part of this access. Continuing with the previous example, the user may compose a document that includes sensitive financial data, personal information, and so on. Although a service provider of the network-based services may employ techniques to protect this data from third-parties (e.g., malicious outside parties), there are no such protections from a service provider from accessing the data, itself. Rather, such protection generally relies on an agreement between the user and the service provider that the service provider will not “peek” at the data. However, concerns that one or more technicians associated with the service provider may not comply with this agreement could cause users to forgo use of such functionality to store sensitive information.